My Best Friend
My Best Friend is the first segment of the first episode of the original 2000 cartoon. Summary Clifford, Cleo and T-Bone are having fun at the beach, playing pirates. The game ends when Clifford realizes that it's getting close to the time when school lets out. He wants to go meet Emily Elizabeth. At the school, Ms. Carrington assigns the class a bit of a project. She wants them to come up with something that's special to them to bring to show-and-tell. Emily Elizabeth takes this seriously. She gets a metal detector and takes it to the beach, hoping to find a treasure. She gets excited when it starts beeping and has Clifford help her to dig. Buried under the sand, she finds an old anchor. She lifts it up high, thinking everyone in the class will love it. Clifford fantasizes (note: such fantasy seqeunces in this episode and future ones appear in a bone shaped thought bubble) about the class lifting Emily Elizabeth up and chanting "Emily! Emily!" Back in reality, Jetta shows up with her dog Mac.Emily Elizabeth shows her the anchor, thinking that she'll think it's very cool. But Jetta comments that it looks just look the one she brought to show-and-tell last year. She doesn't think the class will be too impressed with Emily Elizabeth's anchor after that. Emily Elizabeth decides that they probably won't and so she'll have to look for something else. Jetta calls for Mac to come, as she's leaving. At first, however, Mac won't come. Clifford asks why he's ignoring her and Mac tells Clifford to "watch and learn." After yelling at Mac for a bit longer, Jetta offers Mac a "tummy-yummy" to get him to come. That does the trick and they're out of there. Emily Elizabeth continues her hunt and finds an old bird nest. That would make a neat treasure, but one of the feathers in the nest tickles Clifford's nose. He sneezes, blowing the nest apart. Emily Elizabeth heads to her Mom and Dad's store, thinking maybe she can find something there. Clifford tries to help too and leaves to go hunt for something. Jetta shows up again and Clifford returns with a pile of bones. Jetta doesn't think anyone's going to be too impressed with a pile of bones. Emily Elizabeth eventually ends up leaving Clifford in his doghouse while she goes to search for something. But Clifford misses her and Emily Elizabeth starts missing him too. She calls for him and then realizes he's not there and also fantasizes that she sees him. She goes to talk to Charley, who tells her that he's bringing in the same drum he brought the year before for show-and-tell. It doesn't matter what you bring, just as long as it's special to you. So Emily Elizabeth gets an idea. For show-and-tell, she brings Clifford to school. Jetta comments that she "knew" that Emily Elizabeth was going to bring "that big, old dog." But everyone seems to have fun with Clifford, so it all works out well. Speckle And the Rainy Day Notes Sindy McKay wrote this episode, while Alan Smart directed this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Season 1 Episodes 1 Category:Episode list of Jetta